


His Devil Watching Over Him

by bluejorts



Series: Guardian Angels 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, One Kiss, Wee!chesters, okay so samifer is not a major thing, there's literally like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy watched as Dean kicked the soccer ball over and over, methodically, against the stone wall of the motel. He grabbed another hand full of the cool grass and tugged it from it's earthen home before counting the pieces and throwing them into the breeze. He didn't notice the cool rush of air or flutter of wings until a voice piped up from beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six

**Author's Note:**

> Guardian angels and kids being kids.
> 
> I own nothing but my ideas.

Sammy watched as Dean kicked the soccer ball over and over, methodically, against the stone wall of the motel. He grabbed another hand full of the cool grass and tugged it from it's earthen home before counting the pieces and throwing them into the breeze. He didn't notice the cool rush of air or flutter of wings until a voice piped up from beside him.

"Hi."

Sammy yelped and fell sideways, away from the boy that was now sat next to him. "Who're you?" He yelped.

The boy put a hand over his mouth. "Shh." He demanded, irritated. He took his hand away quickly, wiping it on his trousers.

"You a monster?" Sammy gaped.

"No, I'm your guardian angel, kiddo." The boy smiled cruelly. Sammy looked him over doubtfully, short, sandy hair, knowing blue eyes, lips pulled into a smirk that he shouldn't've been able to pull. He didn't look like an angel. Nor did his clothes, loose blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"You don't look like a angel." He pouted.

"That's because I'm in the wearing an eight year old, Sherlock!" The boy rolled his eyes.

Sammy didn't understand. "I'm not Sherlock, I'm Sam." He said, confused.

"Yeah, I know that, now shh, or Dean'll hear."

Sammy's eyes widened, he was scared of this boy, and confused as to how he knew so much about Sammy. "How d'you know Dean?" He asked.

The angel rolled his eyes yet again, "Like I said, guardian angel."

"What's your name?" Sammy asked, still cautious.

"Lucifer." The angel seemed bored, like he'd just been given something to play with and he'd already expressed his dislike of the plaything.

Sammy held out a mucky, pudgy hand. Lucifer looked down at it like it'd just crash landed in his garden in a Police Box, wearing a ripped suit and asking for fish fingers and custard.

"You shake it." Sammy explained, as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Lucifer did, and wrinkled his eight year old nose in distaste as the mud from Sam's hands was transferred to his own.

"Why're you my guardian angel?" Sammy asked, looking over to where Dean had been, the older Winchester had undoubtedly gone inside to cook something up for dinner- their father was out on another case, he'd been gone a week, but called every day, leaving two word messages of reassurance.

Lucifer seemed to consider this for a second before smirking, "I hate humans, either my Father is punishing me or he's trying to get me to like you little mud monkeys."

Sammy giggled, then frowned, taking the information in both of two ways. "Why d'you hate us?" He asked.

"Because," Lucifer huffed, "Father makes us, he makes the Earth, we all get our stuff, even Castiel gets a day, and he's just a commander in Anael's garrison- last I heard- then he makes you hairless apes, and He tells us to bow down to you, and I tell Him that I cannot, that you're just marred by war and do not possess the intelligence to do with the Earth what God wishes them to. And because of this, I fall, I get trapped in a stinking pit in Hell." He ranted, sounding every bit the eight year old he looked.

Sam frowned, absorbing the story like a sponge, "Well," He started, "That's not very fair."

Lucifer looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh- you agree with me?" He asked, surprised.

Sammy nodded, smiling shyly. "You were here first, and you seem a lot stronger than us." He shrugged as well as a six year old could.

Lucifer smiled, "Now I'm beginning to like you." He said, ruffling Sammy's hair. Sammy giggled and grinned.

"So, if your my angel then what do you do?" He asked, Lucifer looked taken aback.

"No idea," He mused, "I guess I stop you from getting violently mutilated."

Sammy wasn't sure whether to giggle or shudder, he looked at Lucifer, worried, the angel chuckled.

"Or I could do something else." He smiled crookedly. Sam grinned, eyes wide and excited.

"Let's play soccer!" He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and pulling Lucifer up with him. The angel seemed startled at the boy's sudden change in attitude, but he shrugged it off and let a smile slide to his lips.

Sammy explained the game as Lucifer listened, and they were soon kicking the ball with the kind of effort only a six year old and an angel that'd been stuck in hell for millennium could manage.

Lucifer was grinning wickedly as he kicked the ball once again into Sammy's makeshift goal. He let out a childish whoop of celebration- he later blamed that on his vessel, the boy was affecting his behavior.

Sam giggled at his angel's celebrations, "No fair!" He protested, "You kicked me!"

Lucifer was grinning still. "Tough luck." He laughed.

The game continued like this for a while, until Dean's voice was heard calling Sammy in for dinner.

"Where you gonna go now?" Sam panted, hands on knees, face red.

Lucifer grinned once again. "Well I can always make it so that only you can see me." He suggested.

Sammy beamed, "Okay." He decided, taking Lucifer's hand as the angel snapped his fingers. Lucifer pulled away hastily, snapping his hand by his side.

"Don't acknowledge me, because he'll just think you're crazy." The angel ordered. Sam nodded, hurt, but understanding.

Lucifer leaned back against the ratty, woodworm infested counter and looked at Sam. He knew what the boy was- what he could be. He saw the black wound festering and squirming in the young boy's bright soul. But he looked past that. Sammy was smiling as he ate, shovelling food into his mouth and getting a large quantity on himself in the process. His brown hair, dark with sweat, was messy and getting in his face, but he didn't mind. Lucifer felt pride when he saw the sparkle in Sam's brown eyes, knowing that he'd helped put it there.

Sam finished his dinner doubly as quick as usual and excused himself to go to the toilet, sending Lucifer a not so subtle pointed glance. The angel rolled his eyes and tailed the boy into the unusually spacious bathroom.

Sam clambered into the bathtub and put his chin on his knees, he stared at Lucifer until the angel got the idea and stepped in on the other side.

"Tell me a story?" Sam asked hopefully, Lucifer sighed, he'd been in hell for too long, the only stories he knew were of torture and endless suffering.

"You tell me one." He countered.

"Alright," Sam agreed, "It was a dark and stormy night..." Lucifer listened, and as he did, a grin slipped onto his lips. It didn't leave, even when Sam finished dramatically.

"You have a pretty smile." Sam announced innocently. Lucifer found himself blushing despite himself.

"Thanks?" He said, not used to compliments. Millions of years in hell do that to a person (if angels even count as people), you lose any expectation of compliments, it gets replaced by waiting for cruel remarks and torturous comments.

Sammy looked thoughtful, "What did you mean when you said you were wearing a eight year old?" He asked.

Lucifer grinned, gleeful, "Angels need vessels, a human willing to hold us, so that we can walk the Earth."

"So he wanted to be you?" Sammy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, he'd been in a car crash, and I told him he was going to die if he didn't become my vessel."

"Was he?" Sam interrupted,

"Was he what?"

"Gonna die?" There was fear in Sam's eyes now, and it took all of Lucifer's efforts not to laugh wickedly and pull the kid into a reassuring hug at the same time.

"Yeah, but I saved him." He felt the need to add the reassurances, he wasn't sure why.

"Oh, okay then." Sam agreed, relief filling his voice.

"Sammy, bed." Dean called from outside, Sam pouted, causing Lucifer to chuckle.

"Alright!" He yelled in return, then looked back to Lucifer with curious eyes, "Will you read to me?" He asked, hopeful. Lucifer shook his head, adamantly refusing. Sam looked downtrodden but didn't ask again. He sighed, got up and left the bathroom. Whispering a good night as he shut the bathroom door, he pulled his trousers off and climbed into the ratty sheeted, funny smelling motel bed and shut his eyes.


	2. Eight

Sam opened his eyes and groaned, his obvious annoyance at the world was met by two laughs and a cheery song blasting from a radio, crackling only slightly. One deep and happy, the other cold but friendly.

"Shuddup." He told them, burying his head in his pillow. They just laughed even more.

"Rise and shine Sammy." Dean bellowed,

"Yeah, rise and shine Samantha." Lucifer mocked. Sam peered out at the angel, shooting him a death glare that Dean couldn't see, he then flipped over and shot a similar glare at Dean.

"Shuddup." He groaned once again, throwing the duvet back and sitting up.

"C'mon Sammy, Uncle Bobby says we can go to the park today." Dean was beaming for once, the sight of his bright eyed smile far more welcome than his usual, tired expression and sleep bruised eyes.

"A'right." Sammy mumbled, running a hand through his hair, assessing the grease, and deciding that he was indeed in need of a shower.

Lucifer was grinning while all this was going on. He enjoyed mornings like this, and especially at Uncle Bobby's, where they were sometimes treated to days out at the park. In his time with Sam, Lucifer had become more human, he was beginning to understand why God so preferred humans, why- even with their flaws- they were a more perfect race than angels, with forgiveness where angels had only blind rage. To compare them, angels were faries like in Peter Pan, with room for just the one emotion at the time, and human's were the lost boys, excited at this new universe and learning as they went. He followed Sam into the hall and went to the toilet as Sam showered, one of the downsides of having a growing vessel was that it needed human things like sleep and food- and of course, to excrete.

Sam's hair was dripping as he plodded back in, a towel wrapped around his middle. Dean was lounging on his bed, throwing a hackey sack into the air.

"Get out, poop head." He moaned, looking at Dean but shooting Lucifer a pointed look too.

"You're such a girl." Dean laughed, but bounded out anyway, talking to himself in the corridor. Lucifer grinned and flew out to a cafe- shut- grabbing a blueberry muffin and a bottle of orange juice. He then flew back to Bobby's, where the boys had just sat at the table. Sammy rolled his eyes at Lucifer's choice in sustenance but couldn't comment.

Lucifer talked on the twenty minute drive to the park, and Sam listened. Luckily, Dean never seemed to want to talk and Bobby was more than happy to just have the radio on. Lucifer talked about lots of things, he made cruel jokes, tried to get Sam to acknowledge him- that was their little game, Lucifer would do something funny to make Sam react, he even once conjured an air horn. It was easier when Sammy was younger, when he found everything funny.

The park, when they got there, was mostly empty. A good two acres of messily trimmed grass, outlined by trees and bushes. Sam beamed and immediately ran down to one corner of the field. Lucifer followed, racing the human down the field and winning. The one corner of the field was blocked off by a barrier of hedges, but there was the occasional hole, often just big enough for an eight year old to scrabble through. There was a lake here, not very big, but deep and clear. This was their place, where Sam and Lucifer could talk and play freely.

"Let's go swimming." Sam grinned. Lucifer raised an eyebrow over his cold, blue eyes.

"Swimming?" He asked, "In fall?"

Sam's grin widened, until it seemed like it was to split his cheeks. "Yep." He giggled, bouncing on his toes.

"You'll get ill." The angel chided. Sam rolled his chocolate eyes.

"You can make me better." He pointed out, and it was true, Lucifer had done it before, made him better when he was ill, fixed cuts and bruises.

"Oh, alright, go ahead." Lucifer laughed.

"You're coming too." Sammy whined, pulling his top over his head with difficulty.

Lucifer rolled his eyes but took his top off all the same, clicking his fingers so that if anyone saw, Sam wouldn't be alone.

Sam screamed in shock and delight as he ran into the cold water in naught but his blue Thomas the Tank Engine pants. Lucifer laughed and followed, gasping as the cold rushed over his pale skin

"C'mon." Sam yelled, splashing down and doggy paddling deeper.

"Don't go too deep!" Lucifer replied, sniggering as he realised the possible double entendre in that sentence.

"Okay mom." Sam whined, and Lucifer could hear the giggle. The angle grinned, then took an unneccisary breath and bobbed under the water.

If anyone could see him, they'd see a ten year old boy sitting on the bottom of the lake, his head about a foot under. He was smiling childishly, his icy eyes looking about the murky water around him- murky because he was so shallow. His hair swirled about with the mud, short blonde locks swaying like golden seaweed and catching the light.

He didn't look like the devil.

Eventually Lucifer kicked off, gliding along the lake bed like a seal. When the water finally became clear enough to see the surface he looked around for a pair of chubby, eight year old legs- hopefully connected to a chubby little eight year old body.

When he did spot Sam, he shot up and out of the water like a dolphin, gliding over Sam's head and splattering the surprised kid in droplets of water.

When Lucifer re-surfaced he was grinning devilishly. He watched the spluttering eight year old next to him and laughed.

"Butt head!" Sam whined, Lucifer's grin widened.

"I know you are." The angel mocked, splashing circles around Sam.

The eight year old pouted, his chubby cheeks dimpling. He wasn't great at swimming, but, unknown to him, Lucifer was helping, making the water denser just under the boy. Then the angel got an idea, he looked around, to be greeted by the pleasing sight of empty space, nobody could see them.

He drifted up to Sam and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling the human towards him. Sam looked startled, his soft brown eyes were wide and his mouth was an 'O' of surprise. Lucifer grinned in amusement, this was fun.

Lucifer shot downwards, into the lake that was now as deep as an ocean, Sam yelped, eyes panicked now, he was fighting against his angel, but Lucifer was strong.

It took two seconds to reach the bottom. Lucifer was still holding Sam, safe inside an air bubble.

"Where are we?" The boy asked, fear draining from his face, replaced in curiosity and anger, the former dominating.

"Bottom of the lake." Lucifer was still grinning, still holding Sam.

"Awesome." The boy laughed, reaching out and touching the skin of the bubble tentatively, coming away with damp fingertips. Lucifer rolled his eyes and plunged his hand through the lining of their haven. Sam giggled and did the same, scooping water towards him, withdrawing a dripping hand and a ball of swirling water.

"Awesome." Sam laughed again, dropping the water to the dry, sandy ground, it bounced a few times, leaving wet sand and a spatter of droplets in it's wake, before rolling away and getting absorbed into the bubble wall.

Lucifer was still holding Sam.

On the journey home, Bobby asked what the boys had been up to.

"Not much." Came the replies as the kids gazed into space, grinning.


	3. Ten

Sam liked school, he liked learning, liked meeting new people, liked the bustle of the hallways.

Sam didn't like having to go to a new school every few months.

Lucifer didn't either, he didn't like the Winchester's constant moving about, didn't like their shabby motel rooms. He did his best to make Sam's bed comfortable without it being obvious.

"Don't get in trouble, I'll call in every few days." John Winchester told his sons. Lucifer bristled, sure, he didn't really know what a good father was but John, sure as the sky is blue, wasn't one.

"Yes sir." Sam replied, meek. Lucifer smirked at the boy, who returned his expression slightly. Sammy was on the balls of his feet with anticipation a they got out of the car.

Sam stopped just outside the reception and turned to Lucifer.

"You can do anything right?" He asked, nervous, chocolate eyes sincere.

Lucifer shrugged, "Almost."

"Can you make it look like you're a new student here too?" The boy asked, gnawing on his lip.

Lucifer grinned devilishly, "I can do that."

All it took was a click of his fingers as the receptionist checked the papers and boom, Lucifer Angelus was a student at the school.

Sam walked into his first lesson with familiarity born out of constantly moving. It was always the same, slackjawed expressions from the class, muttering and giggling. But now he had Lucifer.

Despite his vessel being two years older than Sam, Lucifer had made his papers read him to be a year older, and in the same grade. And as he walked in behind Sam it was him that the class focused on, rather than the small boy.

"Class, this is Sam Winchester," She hesitated a second, before Lucifer pushed his name into her mind. "And Lucifer Angelus." She didn't seem to keen on one of her students being named after the devil, but little did she know.

Lucifer stuck with Sam throughout the day, making wry comments about the other students, and when it came time to walk back to the motel, Sam laced his fingers with Lucifer's.

Lucifer let him.


	4. Twelve

Sammy had a girlfriend, for the first time in ever. He was ecstatic, they'd been together for almost five days and her name was Ella. She had brown hair and the bluest eyes and a perfect smile and an adorable nose and she was funny and almost as smart as Sam and Lucifer hated her on principle.

Because of his new found love, Sam spent less time with Lucifer, his break times and lunchtimes were spent with Ella rather than in empty classrooms with his angel.

So Lucifer was bored, there were obviously things to do, he could visit France, he could kill some demons. But he wanted to spend time with Sam. He'd never really thought about it, but in the six years they'd known each other he'd come to expect that his time would be spent on Sam.

Of course, there were human things that he could do about the motel room. Television- there was that one show that he and Sam watched occasionally and only when Dean wasn't there. Reading- Sam had a small, but interesting collection of books. Drawing- although he'd never really seen the entertainment that lines and shapes on paper produced.

He decided that, right now, television was the best option, and, turning it on, he was greeted by gold, blue and red shirts. Star Trek.

Lucifer grinned and lounged back in the ratty motel couch come luxury love seat.

He did all of the things that were mentioned, and had Sam's brainwaves monitoring through his brain, searching for 'Lucifer' in the human's thoughts. Sam did think of him, quite a lot actually, in demanding wavelengths that distracted him from whatever activity he was at that moment partaking in.

When the boy finally got back from school, he was alone and knackered. Dean was out at some girl's house, and Sammy just wanted to curl up and sink into blissful slumber.

"M'home." He yawned, looking around. "Lucifer?" He asked, looking around. He spotted the angel, a lump in Sam's bed. The sleeping figure made a mewling sound and Sam smiled sleepily, not thinking twice before quietly toeing off his boots and crawling into the soft sheets next to his angel. Sam curled up, back against Lucifer's front and drifted off to sleep, vaguely aware as Lucifer curled into him in his sleep, throwing an arm around his waist and entangling their legs.

They fell asleep smiling.

Sam woke up in Lucifer's arms, he felt nerves rise to the surface as he remembered what day it was.

"Luke?" He whispered, turning to face the angel.

Lucifer blinked himself awake and surpressed the urge to yawn. "Sammy?" He replied.

The human bit his lip, "It's the school disco today." He admitted.

"So?" Lucifer asked.

"Ella's gonna want me to kiss her."

Sam's stomach was twisting in loops now.

Lucifer sat up. "You're worried about your first kiss?" He asked, doubtfully.

Sam nodded. The angel rolled his eyes.

"Sit up." He commanded. Sam did, looking sideways at Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed. "Do you wanna practice or something?" He asked, cheeks tinged red.

"You mean, uh, with you?" Sam stammered.

Lucifer nodded, Sam took a deep breath. He leaned in until his breath was ghosting Lucifer's lips. He hesitated for a moment and then his lips were on the angel's. Sam brought his hand to Lucifer's cheek, like he'd seen in movies and Dean's TV shows. Lucifer brushed his fingers up Sam's arm and ran them through the boy's hair. It wasn't long, but when Sam pulled away he was breathless, cheeks bright red.

"Wow." Sam breathed, darting his tongue out to catch the last remnants of the kiss.

"Yeah, do that." Lucifer grinned.

"O-okay." Sam giggled nervously.


	5. Fourteen

Sam and Lucifer had been at this school for three weeks, it happened every so often, Lucifer joining, but it always made life better, he'd slowed down his vessel's age rate so that he was a year older than Sam, yet he was still the focus of attention. He would often blame his rugged good looks and Sam would laugh, shove him on the shoulder and tell him to keep praying.

"Sex education." The teacher said, writing on the blackboard in forceful strokes. At least half the class sniggered, Sam rolled his eyes at their immaturity and glanced at Lucifer. His gaze being caught in the angel's own. They communicated with expressions, could read each other easily. Sam looked away and back at Lucifer, the angel smiled and winked, then looked to the teacher intently. Sam let his gaze stay for a few more seconds, grazing his eyes over the stubble on Lucifer's chin and the curve of his jaw, then on his forked tongue as the angel licked his lips. Sam chuckled softly, mulling over the ubsurd idea that his guardian angel was Satan himself.

"Sex, as I hope you all know, is when a man inserts his penis into a woman's vagina." More sniggers, Lucifer's hand shot straight up and his mouth pulled into a momentary sneer. The teacher blinked, startled at being interrupted so early in the lesson- usually Lucifer would wait until at least half way through until he began contradicting anything and everything that the teachers said. "Lucifer?"

"What about a man and a man or a woman and a woman?" He asked forcefully, yet more sniggers, Sam glanced up at his friend, pleading, Lucifer always got in trouble in the end, whether it was for bullying or doing too much good, it varied.

"Well that is aginst God's will, it is an abomination." The woman stuttered.

"Did he tell you so? Did he go, 'oh and you there, liking someone of the same sex is wrong and you shouldn't do it'?" His blue eyes were cold now. Sam nudged his leg, he was taking this too far.

"No, not me personally, but the Bible says-"

"Yeah, the Bible says. The Bible says that man must not lie with mankind as he lies with a woman," He rolled his eyes, nudging Sam's leg in return, he wasn't gonna stop. "But what that means is that if you're going to have sex with a man you shouldn't do it in a woman's bed, reserved for hetrosexual sex." He smirked at the teacher's flabberghasted expression, "And it says nothing on lesbianism, which in my opinion is sexist and stupid." He added.

Sam sighed, they weren't five minutes into the lesson and Lucifer was already the center of attention.

"Oh, well, right." The teacher began to blush, "I, well, that is to say-"

"So it's okay to like another guy then?" A tall, muscular boy asked.

"When put that way, it seems so, yes." She said, her voice small. Lucifer looked smug, grinning with sharp teeth. Sam couldn't help but return the grin slightly, kicking the angel playfully under the table. He ignored someone's whispered 'faggots' and the wad of paper that was thrown at his head. Because that was just wrong, he wasn't gay, and Lucifer was the devil, older than creation, as far as Sam was aware wasn't gay either. Just liked standing up for things.

Lucifer hooked Sam's foot in his own, and it stayed there for the rest of the lesson.


	6. Sixteen

Sam panicked all through his exams, he panicked at home, at school, in the shower, at night, on the toilet. It was a wonder he still had all his hair.

Sam was pacing around the motel room, frustrated and stressed.

"Calm down Sammy." Lucifer chided, normally, Sam would complain about this nickname, but it showed how worried he was that he didn't.

"But I don't know what to do." The teenager protested, voice cracking in frustration.

"That's it." Lucifer sighed, grabbing Sam's shoulders and throwing him onto the bed with supernatural strength.

"Woah! what are you doing?" The teenager asked, sitting up and attempting to stand. He was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Don't even, sasquatch, I can't reach you if you're all the way up there."

"Yeah but what are you-?" He was cut off as Lucifer flung the boy's arms into the air and deftly removed his shirt. "Hey!" Sam protested once his mouth was free.

"Listen to Aunt Luci and relax." The angel smirked, whisking behind Sam and kneeling on the bed.

Sam did as told, looking around curiously before Lucifer ordered him to shut his eyes. He sighed, let his shoulders droop, and focused on his breathing, not whatever Lucifer was doing behind him.

He heard the other boy crack his knuckles before a pair of freezing, calloused hands were on his shoulders, rubbing out the knots. Sam groaned in pleasure, felt himself blush, then hissed in pain as Lucifer kneeded hard into a perticularly knotted spot. This continued, Lucifer's hands trailing down his back and replacing aches with pleasure and calm.

"Thank you." He sighed, lying down on the bed and shutting his eyes.

"No problem." Lucifer smiled, lying next to him, back to bare back.


	7. Eighteen

Sam was a good boy, mainly, and when Jess and Andy had suggested going to a club he had declined at first, saying that he ought to study.

When they brought Lucifer- Luke as he was going by, or Luci to his house mates- things turned around. And Sam was soon 'convinced' to come. He refused to tell the others what Lucifer had said to him.

So the four of them went, Jess more or less at Sam's hip, Lucifer was strolling along beside them, looking devilish and sinister but excited at the same time and Andy had brought along Gwen- his flame of the moment.

The club was bustling, smelling like sweat and booze, with a hint of perfume and deoderant. Sam grabbed the first round of drinks, beers all round, with a couple of shots for Lucifer.

"To us!" Jess cheered, grinning at Sam, Sam beamed back, glancing to Lucifer momentarily before returning the cheer.

"To us!"


	8. Twenty

Sam and Jess were lounging on the. couch as Lucifer strolled in, he wasn't a student, but had somehow come into possession of the house (Jess and Andy suspected forgery, Sam otherwise).

"Here comes the virgin." Jess teased, grinning. Sam laughed as his angel poked out his forked tongue.

"Shut up blondie." He snarled playfully, a crooked smirk on his lips. He slid onto the couch next to Sam and layed his legs over the couple's laps.

"Oi!" Sam exclaimed, but made no attempt to move the legs off his lap.

"We need to get you a girl." Jess decided, lowering the volume on the TV. Lucifer stared at her with his unchanging blue eyes. "Or a guy, I don't judge."

"I don't need anyone." He said, straight faced, eyes on Sam now.

Jess rolled her eyes, "I gotta go, Amy and Dylan have broken up again, and she needs me for moral support." She removed Lucifer's legs from her lap and patted Sam's knee. "See you later Sammy." She kissed Sam and walked away, "Bye Luci."

Lucifer and Sam stayed sat as they were, watching the TV with blank expressions. Jess had often wondered how long they'd known each other, it seemed like years, but Sam wouldn't tell her.

Lucifer looked at Sam as the human watched television, watched the boy he'd seen grow up. The boy that could be his vessel, that was destined to trap him in the pit. And he felt guilt, for the first time ever, he felt bad for what he'd done, what he'd told Azazel to do. He was guilty for the dark cloud marring Sam's shimmering soul. He reached over, placing two fingers on Sam's forehead.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, Lucifer told him to shush and focused on cleaning Sam's blood, washing away the darkness on his soul. It was like getting rid of cobwebs with a twig.

"Something I shoud've done a long time ago." The angel smiled tiredly, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes.

Sam smiled, he had no idea what Lucifer had done, but he felt better now, right.


	9. Twenty Two- Part One

Lucifer heard the noise first, the sound of the door falling shut, the sound of soft, male footsteps. He got out of bed, stretching languidly and hearing his back click.

He strolled down the hall, into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter, watching the intruder in amusement as the man got a beer out of the fridge.

"Wanna tell me what you're doing here?" He asked, flicking the light on. The intruder turned around, blinking. Green eyes, defined jaw, blonde-brown hair. Winchester. Dean Winchester. "Sammy?" He called, not loud, but loud enough to wake a hunter.

"Getting a beer. Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, eyes wide, "Is Sammy into dick now?" He shool his head in disbelief, "Man, the things college does to a guy."

Lucifer smirked crookedly, arms crossed over bare chest. "No, he's got a girlfriend, I'm the guy that owns the house and looks after your little brother."

It was at this moment that Sam entered, "Luci, put on a shirt, will you?" He yawned, then saw his brother. "Dean?" He asked, not sure whether to smile or glare.

"Yeah, it's me." The older Winchester grinned, "Hey Sammy."

Sam didn't speak, didn't move, didn't do anything. Dean was here, Dean meant bad news, Dean meant monsters.

Sam barely registered it as a light flicked on down the hall.

"Sam? Lucifer?" Jess called.

"Kitchen." Came Lucifer's response.

Dean snickered, "Lucifer? Like the devil?" He asked.

Lucifer's crooked grin was mildly disconcerting, "You have no idea." He scratched his thigh absently as Jess came in, and Dean's focus was drawn to her. He looked her over appreciatively, in her cut off Smurf top and shorts.

"So this is the girlfriend?" He grinned, "I gotta say, you are way outta my brother's league."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, this was the Dean he remembered from his late teens, brash and full of himself. "You come for a reason Dean?" He asked.

"I gotta talk to Sam." The older Winchester insisted.

"I don't think so, you got something to say, you say it in front of all of us."

Dean sighed, "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's eyes widened, "Jess, Lucifer, I need to talk to Dean." He excused himself, shooting Lucifer a pointed glare. The angel put his hands up in submission and winked.

As Sam dragged Dean outside Lucifer stretched, "I'm going back to bed." He decided, scratching his abdomen absentmindedly.

"Luke?" Jess asked, biting her lip, Lucifer looked up at her and made a questioning noise, "If he goes with Dean," She rubbed her arm, looked down at the ground then up at Lucifer, "Will you go with them?"

Lucifer nodded and went back to his room, grabbing a pair of jeans, tugging them on and throwing a moss green t-shirt and a brunswick green shirt over his shoulder. He clicked his fingers and flew out into the car, the same nineteen sixty seven Chevroulet Impala that they'd always had. Sam and Dean were in the front seats. It was like it always had been.

But oh how Lucifer would regret leaving that night.


	10. Twenty Two - Part Two

"Jess, we're back!" Sam yelled, happily, shoving Lucifer by the shoulder and into the flat. The angel grinned, shedding his muddy shirt and throwing it at his friend.

"Eww, man, that's gross." Sam pouted.

Lucifer stuck his forked tongue out, "Am I bovvered?" He asked, pointing to his face, before swaggering to his shower.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch British TV." Sam sighed, shaking his head and hiding his grin. It had been a successful hunt, even if they hadn't found Dad. He noticed a plate of cookies and grinned like a lovesick schoolboy at the cheesy note attached: 'Missed you! love you!', before grabbing one and walking towards his and Jess' room.

Lucifer relaxed into the shower, the thrum of perfectly pressured and heated water easing the tension of the hunt from his bones.

"NO!" And all thought of any stress relief was gone, Lucifer pulled open the shower door and grabbed a towel, letting it trail behind him as he flew towards Sam's room, feet leaving wet marks in the hall. He heard the front door being forcefully opened but paid no attention. He could only think of Sam.

He came crashing into the room, just in time to witness Jess, pinned to the ceiling, burst into flames.

Azazel.

He felt fury possess him, and before he even knew he was doing it, he'd hauled Sam out of the burning room and shoved him towards his brother.

"OUT, NOW!" He yelled, rage filling him with power. He could feel it, his Grace weakening his vessel, he could feel the slight flaking of his skin.

He was going to find that demon and he was going to kill it if it was the last thing he did.

"Lucifer!" Sam yelled, grabbing his arm, the heat of his skin on the cold of Lucifer's made them both hiss in pain, but the human didn't let to, he dragged Lucifer out with them, out of the door and into the street.

"C'mon Sammy, we need to call the cops." Dean insisted, the younger Winchester nodded, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the other still holding Lucifer.

"You call them." He muttered, bitter, before slumping down onto the pavement, Dean looked at him, at a loss. He glanced to Lucifer, then at Sam, pleadingly.

Later, Lucifer would laugh at that, Dean Winchester letting someone else cottle his little brother. But for now, he had to cottle Dean Winchester's brother.

"Y'all right Sammy?" He asked, slipping an arm around Sam's shoulders and perching on the pavement beside him, towel now draped loosely around his waist.

"Yeah," Sam sniffed, looking up and frowning. "But you're not."

He stroked Lucifer's cheek, feeling the ridges of the peeled and puckered flesh, the two marks that would remain there for the vessel's existence.

The angel looked to the ground, guilty. "I, uh, let myself get out of control in there, let my grace out." He admitted, Sam chuckled weakly.

"I saw, kinda, your eyes flashed red, and there were these wings, just for a second, spread out behind you, like shadows, huge and dark." Lucifer looked up, meeting Sam's eyes, the human blushed slightly, letting out a nervous, awe inspired laugh. "They were, uh, actually kinda beautiful."

Lucifer chuckled, ruffled Sam's hair and rolled his eyes. "Y'know, the size of an angel's wings really tell you a lot about them." He winked.

They were silent for a few seconds, Lucifer's fingers spidering across Sam's shoulder, Sam leaning on the angel.

Then Sam spoke, "What was his name?" He blurted out, quietly.

"What?" Lucifer looked towards Sam.

"Your vessel, what was his name?" Sam looked up, almost nose to nose with Lucifer.

"Nick." The angel frowned, "Why're you asking now?"

"Because I need to think about something else right now." The human muttered, fresh tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Okay, I get it." The devil smiled, looking into Sam's desperate hazel eyes, then into the boy's very soul.

Sam leaned his forehead against Lucifer's.

Then, he kissed him.

Lucifer's eyebrows flew up into his hairline, he fell still, statuesque, just barely moving his lips to kiss back slightly.

It lasted for about a second, then Sam pulled away again, giggling madly.

"Wha-?" Lucifer mumbled, brain still processing everything.

"Oh God, I'm a mess aren't I?" Sam laughed, "My home is gone, the one girl that actually mattered to me is dead, and now I've gone and lost the only real friend I have, who also happens to be the devil and my guardian angel." He put his head in his hands, shifting away from Lucifer.

"What do you mean lost me?" Lucifer asked, squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"I just kissed you, incase you didn't notice." The human exclaimed, looking up as he next spoke, "An-mmph."

Lucifer cut him off with another kiss.

It was sweet this time, almost nervous. Nothing like what had happened when they were twelve in a crappy motel room because Sam was nervous of something that hadn't happened anyway. But Sam was transported back to that moment, and once again, he pulled away first.

"Wow." Sam breathed, darting his tongue out to catch the last remnants of the kiss.

"Yeah." Lucifer chuckled.

"We really are fucked up," Sam groaned, "My girlfriend just died." He reminded them.

"What is this." Lucifer wondered aloud.

"No idea," Sam admitted.


End file.
